


关系公开

by winratiner



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: Metal doesn't know who his father's secret lover is till he is 12.直到梅塔尔12岁，他才知道谁是他父亲的秘密爱人。
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	关系公开

洛克李X我爱罗  
32岁大叔的出柜  
——  
梅塔尔12岁的时候，才知道了父亲的秘密。  
——  
梅塔尔是洛克李的儿子，亲儿子。  
梅塔尔的母亲在他还在襁褓中的时候便和小李离婚，改嫁到别国。父母二人和平分手，此后只有父子二人在木叶平静地生活、修行，偶尔和李的恩师阿凯、同学天天聚一聚，日子过得也算丰富多彩。  
但比起神经大条的父亲，梅塔尔虽然大大来来的，可心思更加细腻，他不愿意成为众人的焦点，并在被人注视的时候变得紧张兮兮，所以即便大部分时间父子二人直来直去，可有些事情，李作为父亲不太愿意直白地告诉他，而是潜移默化地，润物无声地逐渐让儿子接受。  
比如李有一个别国忍者恋人这件事。  
当梅塔尔知道父亲有一个交往时间很久，并且感情稳定的别国恋人的时候，他吃了一惊，在他的印象中，父亲总是会第一时间向自己坦白，这并不是什么能令自己震惊的事情，相反，梅塔尔打心底为父亲开心，毕竟鹿代和井阵他们的父母一直甜甜蜜蜜，而自己的父亲孤零零一个人，也该有个人照顾了。  
“她是谁？是忍者吗？会嫁过来吗？我什么时候能见面？”梅塔尔眼睛发光，看着李，抑制不住内心的激动。  
“呃……”李难得地语塞，他不知该如何向儿子解释他和“恋人”的复杂关系。  
他们的关系很简单，复杂的是作为“恋人”的那一位，身份实在特殊，是无法三言两语解释清楚。如果对方是普通的女性，李会在与她确定关系的一瞬间通知儿子这个消息，可……洛克李交往了十年的恋人，正是与火之国拥有绝对友好关系的，风之国第五代风影，我爱罗。  
说起李和我爱罗，认识他们的人大概会用“对手”形容他们的关系，中忍考试初次对战，李把我爱罗按在地上锤，我爱罗则废了李一根胳膊一条腿，而之后佐助夺回战，我爱罗又神兵天降救了李的性命，之后，除了任务，二人看起来没有任何关系。  
也就看起来了。  
李也不知道自己怎么就和我爱罗走到一起了，他只依稀记得我爱罗和自己在一起的时候慢慢变得会笑了，而且笑起来很可爱，于是身体先于理智便行动，冲到我爱罗身边亲他，直到直率的青年结束一吻，我爱罗还怔怔地待在原地，沙子在李的脚边盘旋，没有推开他的意思，李才知道我爱罗也不是看上去那样高冷禁欲。  
李先告白的，我爱罗并没有拒绝，于是在李出任务的间隙，或者风影访问火之国的时候，他们便假借职务之便偷偷约会，在空无一人的街道，李火热的掌心握上我爱罗稍稍冰凉的指尖，或在送别时，挑村口无人的地方紧紧拥抱，在我爱罗光洁的额上印一个吻，靠书信传递心意，或者真真正正可以触碰的时候，赤裸坦诚地，像一对再普通不过的情侣缠绵温存。  
这个红发青年看起来冷冰冰，实际害羞得很，纵然是现在，在床上交合已经轻车熟路，对对方的身体了解透彻，李每次从他身后给他一个大大的拥抱，蹭他的脖颈，亲吻他的时候，我爱罗都会羞到耳根通红。  
“我爱罗，我们要不要对梅塔尔公开关系？他最近催得还挺急……”新一届五影会谈结束后，我爱罗回到住处，看到等候多时的李，带他进屋后，李第一句话便是这句。  
我爱罗思考了几秒，点点头：“当然可以。”  
李叹了口气——我爱罗很少见到李如此垂头丧气，只有在涉及到儿子的事情时候，元气满满大大咧咧的他才会变得小心谨慎——托着下巴含糊不清地说：“你知道吗，他一直特别崇拜你。我听他的同学说，在汉堡店他看到直播中你的脸以后，尖叫着哭了出来……”  
我爱罗笑了一下：“我长得那么丑啊。”  
“别瞎说！你是最好看的！”李一下子来了精神，“你比佐助和佐井加起来还要帅一万倍！”  
看着他信誓旦旦的样子，风影又笑了，他为李倒了杯水，递到他面前，温柔地说：“你是怕梅塔尔知道我们的关系受不了刺激吗？毕竟是两个男人。”  
“我不觉得他是心胸狭隘存在偏见的孩子，”李清了清嗓，“我唯一担心的就是一旦梅塔尔会对你的身份产生困扰。我开不了口，在他心中，你是凡人无法触及的‘王子’。而我只不过是一个只会体术的木叶普通忍者——”  
总之就是幻灭。  
“李，”我爱罗打断了他，“我从没有对新希隐瞒你我的事。就像你说的，青春有无限可能，给梅塔尔点信任，他是你的儿子，是一个独当一面的忍者。他不会被这种小事击倒。”  
“新希和梅塔尔不一样啊……”李垂头丧气地趴在桌子上。  
我爱罗挑起眉头，探手揉揉李的头发，他觉得自己的恋人此时此刻像极了一只可怜巴巴需要安慰的忍犬。我爱罗说：“不如，今晚我到你家向他坦白，看看他什么反应。”  
“也只能这样了。”  
——  
梅塔尔做梦都没有想到，父亲竟然认得大名鼎鼎的风影大人，而且关系似乎很好。  
放学回家后，梅塔尔在玄关看到一双陌生的鞋子，看起来像是别国忍者的，尺码并不大，推测来人身高一百七十公分左右，再加上父亲给自己打电话通知晚上有客人时支支吾吾的状态，梅塔尔理所当然地认为是父亲的神秘恋人终于肯露面了，梅塔尔手里提着回家时跑到甜品店买的见面礼蛋糕，甩掉鞋子往客厅冲。  
“爸爸！是你的恋人来了吗——啊风影大人！”  
梅塔尔看清坐在自家餐桌前的人是谁时，一个趔趄向后倒去，却落入了一个温暖的怀抱。  
梅塔尔抬头，看清护住自己的人的模样——火红的头发，碧绿的双眸，大理石雕刻一般的精致面庞和标志性的黑眼圈，是只能在电视直播上远远看到的五代风影我爱罗大人。  
“啊啊啊风影大人！我、我、我是梅塔尔，是——”梅塔尔涨红了脸，手忙脚乱地解释。  
“是李的儿子，我知道你。”我爱罗对他微微笑了一下，让少年站直，接过他手里的蛋糕放到桌上。  
“天哪……”梅塔尔深深吸了一口气。爸爸，你什么时候认识了风影大人？而且感觉你们关系很好的样子。  
“啊，梅塔尔，你回来了，我给你介绍一下，他是我爱罗。”李系着围裙从厨房走出来，空气里有一股浓郁的咖喱味道。  
梅塔尔跳起来，拉着李回到厨房里，压低了声音说：“爸爸你疯了！用咖喱饭招待风影大人太敷衍了！”  
“哪里敷衍了，我问过他，他说咖喱饭可以。”  
梅塔尔将信将疑地点点头：“你早说是风影大人啊……我还跑去买了三块蛋糕，打算要送给你的恋人的。”  
听到“恋人”这个词，李打了个激灵。  
“谁知道来的客人是风影大人……风影大人会不会不喜欢甜食啊。”  
“不会，他只是不喜欢羊羹和糖栗子。”李随口回答。  
梅塔尔眨眨眼，心生疑惑——父亲怎么这么懂得风影大人的喜好？  
“梅塔尔，可以出来和我聊聊天吗？”我爱罗不知何时走到厨房门口，他嘴角带着淡淡的笑询问。  
——  
梅塔尔的人生已经度过了十二年，他今天头一回知道自己的父亲和风影大人有那么久远的渊源。  
风影差点葬送了父亲的忍者生涯，而恰恰又是风影拯救了父亲的生命。  
“原来我父亲有那么多的故事啊……”梅塔尔一脸严肃。他现在正襟危坐，双腿并拢，双手放在膝盖上，腰板挺得笔直，几乎用尽全身的力气保证自己不在风影大人的注视下晕厥过去，一板一眼，再正式不过地与我爱罗聊天。  
“别那么紧张，我又不会吃你。你的父亲是名很优秀的忍者，我很遗憾他是木叶村的人而非砂隐村。”我爱罗说。  
风影大人真人看起来比镜头里的好看太多……梅塔尔想，而且私下里人更温和，很难把他和传说中杀人如麻的修罗联系到一起。  
“我爱罗，饭做好了！”李在厨房里吆喝。  
“嗯。”我爱罗随意应了一声，起身要去帮忙端盘子，却被梅塔尔按着肩膀杵回椅子：“风影大人不要动！——爸！你怎么能让风影大人干活呢！”  
梅塔尔尖叫着冲到了厨房。  
我爱罗也叹了口气——冲着梅塔尔这么正经的样子，纵然是他也不能突兀地说出“我和你父亲是恋人”。  
但关系一旦变化，又怎么能伪装得完美。李照顾我爱罗的口味，没有做超辣咖喱，而是换了普通口味的，我爱罗知道李喜欢吃辣，便自然而然地往里的那份里放辣椒，量放得刚刚好，是李最喜欢的量。  
我爱罗感知到梅塔尔的视线，手上的动作顿了一下。  
而李知道我爱罗喜欢吃牛舌肉，这次在咖喱里特地加了大块牛肉，李旁若无人地往我爱罗盘子里夹肉，又一次对上了儿子诧异的目光，吓得额角流下一滴冷汗。  
更甚者，我爱罗在看到李嘴角上沾了一粒米，连招呼都不打，直接上手为他拿下，而李只是谢了一声，仿佛已经习惯了这种亲密互动。  
而梅塔尔，可怜的孩子已经忘记自己在做什么，只是机械地咀嚼嘴巴里的食物，甚至忘记下咽——正常的朋友会做这么暧昧的事情吗！他们相互了解得也太过了点！  
梅塔尔又一次联想到父亲给他打电话时吞吞吐吐的表现，突然灵光一闪——万一，万一父亲的神秘恋人，就是风影大人呢？  
梅塔尔被自己的想法吓了一跳。他的眼神在闲聊中的李和我爱罗间来来回回。  
这个念头一旦形成，便在梅塔尔的小脑瓜里挥之不去，他越看越觉得自己想得对。吃过晚餐，李在厨房里洗碗，梅塔尔抿了抿嘴唇，决定碰碰运气：“那个，风影大人，我可以问您个私人问题吗？”  
“作为风影，不可以，但现在的我并没有以风影的身份来这里，所以你随意问吧。”我爱罗看着梅塔尔的表情，把他的小心思猜的明明白白。  
“呃……您……理想中的伴侣是什么样子的？”梅塔尔硬生生把那句“您和我父亲是不是在交往”咽了下去。  
我爱罗微微颔首，开口：“说实话，我没有特别钟爱的某一类。”  
“浓密型的也可以吗？”  
我爱罗听出了梅塔尔话里的陷阱，淡定地点头。  
好了，可以肯定了，梅塔尔绝望地想——哪里会有女孩子会被形容为“浓密型”啊！我爱罗大人连眉头都没皱一下，这不是变相承认和父亲有点什么吗？  
随后谈话陷入了一片寂静。  
我爱罗知道梅塔尔的心思，这个孩子和砂隐村一个年轻人很像，他的视线瞥到梅塔尔买回来的蛋糕，开口：“梅塔尔，你介意我吃掉你为‘父亲恋人’买的蛋糕吗？”他特意加重了“恋人”这个词。  
这已经算是明示了。  
真相来得太快，梅塔尔只能呆愣地点点头。  
我爱罗用叉子叉了一小块放到口中——木叶的甜点做得总是比砂隐村的好那么一些，巧克力蛋糕完美地均衡了甜度与苦涩，即便是不是很喜欢甜食的我爱罗也忍不住多尝几口。  
梅塔尔的确受到了冲击，他不知是父亲喜欢男人，还是父亲和风影在谈对象更令他慌乱一些，但他很快便冷静下来，如我爱罗所说，他已经是个能够独当一面的忍者了，他可以承受这些，他现在大脑清醒得很，他在思考一些现在的年纪有概念却不理解的问题——风影是不会搬到撇开村子来木叶住的，他如何平衡工作和父亲的关系？父亲会搬到风之国吗？而且忍者世界并没有什么文件允许同性结合，虽然不会受到异样目光，但风影大概是需要继承人的，我爱罗大人会不会被迫娶妻生子……  
最重要的一点，梅塔尔清楚得很，比自己父亲优秀的忍者有太多，洛克李只不过是个不会用幻术和忍术的忍者，长相也不够俊美，性格简单直率不会拐弯抹角，还总是独自奔跑在青春和路人怪异目光上，他和冷静稳重，地位高高在上的风影怎么能够相提并论呢？  
简而言之，风影我爱罗凭什么喜欢自己的父亲？  
“您为什么会喜欢我父亲？”梅塔尔脱口而出，他脑子里乱糟糟的，“您可是风影。我父亲只是个普通忍者——”  
“梅塔尔，你的父亲是个很优秀的人，比你想象得还优秀。有些事情或许现在的你还不太懂，过几年你便明白了，”我爱罗慈爱地看着梅塔尔，新希也曾问过自己这个问题，他给出了相同的回答，“有些事，并不是单纯用能力和地位可以解释的。”  
“那……”梅塔尔刚要问你们幸福吗，看到父亲洗好碗走出门，而我爱罗起身，拉着李的手，坐到自己面前。  
李被我爱罗吓了一跳，他罕见地没有燃烧热血，只是安安静静地和我爱罗拉着手，两腮微红坐在儿子面前，有些不好意思。  
但看起来两个人都很满意目前的状态。虽不太懂大人间的感情，但梅塔尔直觉相信他们都爱着对方。这便足够了，既然父亲喜欢，我爱罗大人满意，那他梅塔尔没有反对的理由。地位之类的事情是成年人的烦恼，与我梅塔尔·李没有关系。  
“梅塔尔，你都知道了？”李挠挠头发，有些不好意思。  
梅塔尔点点头。  
“那……你怎么看？”李试探地问，全然没了平日的自信与热血。  
“为什么这么晚才让我知道？我竟然可以近距离和风影大人亲近距离触诶！”梅塔尔向父亲竖起大拇指，“父亲，这是你的青春！”  
李瞪圆双眼，表情从惊讶变为欣慰，随后扯出一个大大的微笑，张开双臂，把我爱罗和梅塔尔拥入怀抱：“是啊！这是属于我们的青春！”  
我爱罗虽然被挤得不太舒服，却探手给了李一个拥抱，在梅塔尔看不见的地方，嘴唇轻轻碰了李的脸颊。  
我爱罗并不会燃烧热血，可他喜欢这个傻瓜。  
“对了，父亲，我要不要今晚去天天阿凯老师家借宿啊？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为，你和我爱罗大人这么久没见，总得做点什么吧？”  
“这种东西不要出现在你现在的青春中！”  
END


End file.
